


Two Captains Walk into A Bar...

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Series Two [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, John Hart is a Horny Bastard, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: John Hart meets with a certain privateer Captain with information that will help him get back into Jack's good graces.  And he's always been one to mix business with pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the Dragon-Verse version of "Fragments"/"Exit Wounds" It stars John Hart...and a special guest star.

 

**_1 April 5113 (Earth Standard Date)_ **

**_Space Station Zed Charlie Nine, Cartel Space_ **

****

John Hart slid into the booth opposite his contact, giving her a flirty smile as he set the bottle of hypervodka down between them, along with two glasses.  “I hope I haven’t made you wait too long,” he greeted, pouring them each a drink.

The woman shrugged, taking the offered glass.  “Not too long,” she admitted, “although at what you’re willing to pay I’d have waited.”  Her blue eyes raked down from his head to his torso, taking in what she could that wasn’t being blocked by the table top…the part that was blocked was probably his best feature though, so it was a bit of a shame.  Still, he had nothing to be ashamed of up top, either.

Hart had, of course, heard of the infamous privateer Cadi ap Llyn.  She was wanted in at least twelve different systems, and suspected of crimes on many others but there had never been enough evidence to put out a warrant.  Her looks certainly lived up to her reputation; quite frankly, she was bloody gorgeous.  Her brown hair was done up in the tiniest braids, with gemstones and beads woven throughout and falling down to her waist.  She had full lips, a button nose, and dimples in both chin and cheeks.  Her perfect breasts were practically falling out of the corset she wore, black against her creamy skin.

Yeah…what he wouldn’t give to tap _that_.

And John Hart was _always_ one who was fond of mixing business with pleasure. 

“Maybe once we’re done with our transaction, I can make it more than worth your while for having to cool your heels here.”

The smirk that decorated that lovely face made his cock sit up and pay attention.  “Maybe,” she conceded.  “But let’s get our business done first.  Then we’ll see.”

_A maybe was as good as a promise_ , his Mum used to say.  Hart leaned back in the booth, one arm across the back of the bench seat, slinging back his hypervodka and enjoying the burn as it went down.  He met her blue gaze frankly, not at all hiding his interest.  “I understand you might have what I’m looking for?”

Cadi ap Llyn tossed her own drink back, and Hart couldn’t help but watch the muscles of her throat as she swallowed.  He bet she had absolutely no gag reflex whatsoever. 

He poured them another drink, just to see if she’d do that _again_. 

The privateer reached into a pocket of the short leather jacket she was wearing, pulling out a data stick.  “I think this is what you want.”  She slid the stick across the table, keeping one finger on it as if she didn’t want him to snatch it away too quickly. 

Hart put his hand on hers before she could even think of pulling away.  “I’m sure it’s exactly what I _need_ ,” he purred, “but I’m looking at what I _want_.”  He wasn’t about to hide his arousal.  This woman was extremely intriguing, even though he only knew her by reputation, and he could see himself having a really good time with her.  He just bet she was a tiger in the sack.

Her skin was somewhat warmer than what he’d been expecting, which meant she wasn’t entirely human.  He wondered just what sort of alien blood she had in her veins…although it wasn’t her blood he wanted to suck.  Oh hells, if she was into that sort of thing too, he’d gladly go for it.  It had been a long time since he’d gotten involved into any sort of blood play.

Knowing that she had that bit of exoticness in her made her even more interesting.

“What about my credits?” she asked coyly.  “I worked hard to get this information.”

“They’ve already been transferred into the account you specified,” he assured her.  “Now, Cadi…I can call you Cadi, can’t I?”

“You can call me Captain ap Llyn,” she retorted, her smile gaining a certain flirtiness of its own. 

“Well, _Captain_ …you can command me anytime you want,” he answered, leering.

“Well, _Captain_ …I’m certain you’d take commands just fine,” she returned equally as lewdly.

A shiver went down John’s spine.  There was a hungry look in those blue eyes, and he just wanted to lick up her entire body.  He bet she’d taste divine.

The privateer slid her hand out from under his, leaving the data stick behind.  She raised an eyebrow, and there was something about the gesture that was vaguely familiar.  “You might want to check to make sure you have everything.”

“I’m sure it’s perfectly fine,” John assured her, shaking off the weird feeling of déjà vu.  He’d never had that sensation before he’d joined the Time Agency, damn it.

“You trust me?” She seemed absolutely incredulous, and even that was gorgeous on her.  It wasn’t fair, really.  No one should look that disbelieving and be that stunning. 

John snorted.  “I don’t trust a soul…but I do trust the money I paid you for this.”  He picked up the data stick, twirling it in his fingers.  He felt the heat of lust as he noticed her watching his hands.  Well, he’d always been told his hands were one of his best features.  And what he could _do_ with them… “I’ve heard of you, _Captain_ ap Llyn, and I know you’re a woman after my own…well, I’d say heart but I’ve had it replaced with a fusion battery so I can go…all…night…long.”  He leaned across the table, smiling lasciviously at her, giving her his best sultry expression.

She met it with of one of her own.  “It’s too bad it was your heart…now, if it had been another body part…I _might_ have been impressed.”

Oh, this one was a real minx!  He was so going to enjoy getting into her trousers!

But he did have to remember his mission.  The one that had sent him looking for this information in the first place. 

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun along the way.

But she was getting up.

Now, that was just so _unfair_.

John pouted.  “You’re just going to leave me like this?”  There was no way he was going to be able to get up from the table without displaying just what sort of effect she’d had on him.  Well, on his dick at any rate, but it usually followed his lead.

Cadi ap Llyn’s look was definitely sly.  “Maybe next time.  I have a deadline.  And I seriously doubt you want that information to become…outdated.”

She did have a point. 

“Maybe the next time I’m in the system we can get together.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 “I’ll consider it.”  With that, she walked away, Hart’s eyes drawn to the sway of her hips in those really tight leather trousers, her gun belt slung low on her thigh.  He was willing to bet she wasn’t wearing a bit of underwear, and had at least half a dozen hidden weapons on that sexy body of hers.

John couldn’t help but whistle.  She was a dangerous one, and he couldn’t wait to help himself to that arse.

He just _knew_ she was spectacular in bed.

He was really looking forward to meeting her once more.

For now, he had to get back into Jack’s good graces.

And what was on that data stick, if accurate, would be just the way to go about doing just that.

 

 


End file.
